Spiritual Power Transformation
is the type of chakra control that is employed in fujutsu. It involves extracting one of the six types of chakra which are possessed by spirits, and temporarily incorporating it into one's own chakra network so as to use it for various techniques. Types of Spiritual Chakra Spiritual chakra is composed of a mixture of six types of chakra which are able to be utilized, collectively referred to as the . These chakra types are based upon the six fundamental emotions which are thought to constitute human nature. These are the types of spiritual chakra: * natured chakra facilitates the use of techniques. * natured chakra facilitates the use of techniques. * natured chakra facilitates the use of techniques. * natured chakra facilitates the use of techniques. * natured chakra facilitates the use of techniques. * natured chakra facilitates the use of techniques. In order to be able to utilize any of these types of chakra, a fusha must first summon a spirit and bind it to himself. Based on his affinity for a specific nature, he separates that specific nature of chakra from the mixture of chakra types of which spiritual chakra is composed. During this transferal, the eyes of the fusha seem to emit a colored light. This is due to the fact that spirit chakra is so energetic that it illuminates the interior of the fusha's body, but as the eyes are the only translucent part of that body, light is only able to be emitted from them. Now imbued with spiritual chakra, the fusha is able to use the emotion-natured techniques which correspond to their affinity. Skills Each spiritual chakra nature comes with two distinct abilities, known as the and the . The former abilities allow a fusha to use techniques whose effects physically interact with their surroundings, while the effects of the latter abilities entail the manipulation of the emotional state of one's target. These skills vary from chakra nature to chakra nature, and in some cases they overlap with each other. For instance, the tangible skills of both the Anger Spirit and Grief Spirit techniques are capable of producing ethereal flames, the the intensities of which are contingent of the levels of rage and sorrow, respectively, the user is experiencing. Affinity Every fusha is capable of extracting at least one type of chakra from a spirit, and this capability is ordained by his or her predominant emotion. A fusha who has experienced great pain in their life, for example, will have an affinity for Grief Spirit chakra. As with , however, a kan'nagi is not limited to the chakra they are predisposed towards, and can master the extraction of other natures of spiritual chakra as well. The most number of natures a normal fusha can utilize is three, with most only being able to utilize one or two. Majin and Seijin, however, are able to make use of all six types, due to actually possessing spiritual chakra as opposed to extracting it from a summoned soul. It is important to note that while the actual spirits possess every emotional nature, a kan'nagi is only able to extract the chakra types that they have mastered. In order to determine what emotional nature of spiritual chakra a person is predisposed to extracting, a trial-and-error method is typically used. The fusha will attempt to extract each nature of chakra from a summoned spirit and incorporate it into their chakra network, until they have found the nature for which they have an affinity. Trivia Category:Fujutsu